


Adolescent confusions

by DLS_writes



Series: The Weasley Twins' evolution [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLS_writes/pseuds/DLS_writes
Summary: Fred's masturbation practice makes each twin questioning his desires.





	Adolescent confusions

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters. Nothing commercial here.

Carefully, George pulled the drawn curtain of his twin’s four-poster aside and looked at his brother, a grin spreading across his face. “You just had a wank here, eh?” he whispered, as he didn’t want to wake up Lee Jordan who was already sleeping peacefully in the bed on the other side of the room. Fred had already magicked away all obvious evidence but George could still read from his flushed face and his slightly quickened breathing what his twin must've been up to just moments ago. He had suspected something like that when Fred had been in an unusual hurry to go to bed before his brother but without mentioning that he generally wanted some space tonight.

After having shared a bed throughout their entire life, the twins had started to sometimes sleep apart at some point last year, mainly for practical reasons - since their last growth spurt they had literally outgrown sleeping in one bed. What added to this apart from the sheer sizes of their bodies was that they didn’t snuggle up as closely anymore as they used to because they found it kind of awkward to awaken with morning wood up close to their sibling. Sure they had jerked off together before and even held ‘competitions’ who would shoot earlier or farther, but that had all been juvenile silliness rather than anything serious. Waking up with a hard-on or even with wet pyjama bottoms after one dream or another was something entirely different, even more so considering the contents of said dreams. Tonight however, George didn’t want to sleep in his own bed and Fred apparently shared that wish because a smile spread across his face when his eyes met George's. He lifted up the duvet for the younger twin to crawl under it so that they both were able to lie down on their sides, facing each other.

“Yeah, I had a wank. so what?” Fred smirked, “I needed to let off some energy and Quidditch practice isn’t until the day after tomorrow.” - “Ah well, you know it’s fine by me,” George winked. “Who did you think of?” Although this wasn’t a totally strange question to ask him, Fred looked a little taken aback, “Erm… Angelina,” he said and wondered if George’s expression really was a bit disconcerted or if he was imagining things. “Angelina? Johnson?” George asked him. “Do you know another Angelina?” - “Nope, ‘course not. Well… I guess, she’s kinda hot…” - “Yeah, she is.” Fred rolled onto his back, now facing the ceiling. He felt bad lying to his other half but what was he supposed to do? He couldn’t tell George that he had thought about him, his own brother, because for one thing, he was terribly afraid of how his soulmate would despise him and besides this, he thought it was merely some kind of... ‘adolescent confusion’ that would come and go just like his other raptures for various girls (and the odd boy) before. And Angelina really _was_ hot, after all, so it was only a half lie. “Are you alright, Freddie?” George’s voice brought him back down to earth, “What? … Yeah, sure… just tired.” - “Figures. You just overstrained yourself,” George chuckled and therewith earned himself a punch from Fred who then rolled over to face his brother again, briefly smiled at him, murmured a soft “Good night” and fell asleep almost instantly.

George however was wide awake now. He was gnawing on the thoughts that had once more creeped into his head. Why was he disappointed by Fred imagining Angelina? Did he himself fancy her? He didn’t think so. She was nice and he liked her but he didn’t really find her attractive. Somehow, George had the feeling that he was more attracted to the calmly breathing redhead just inches away from him, the beautiful brown eyes so much like his own closed by delicate eyelids that were set with almost transparent lashes. They were lying so close to each other that he could make out every single freckle. George took a deep breath, which made Fred stir a little in his sleep. This was utter nonsense. Something he definitely had to get out of his head again. Probably, he thought, this was just some kind of… ‘adolescent confusion’. Yeah, that made sense. He was fourteen now and he had heard that at this age, hormones took the better of everyone, so there was absolutely nothing to worry about. Nevertheless, George decided right there and then that he did need some space tonight after all, so he quietly moved away from under Fred’s covers and tiptoed over to his own bed. He lay there for a while, getting drowsier by the minute until he finally fell asleep over thoughts about Fred, their relationship and their deep bond.

When George woke up the next morning, he was glad he had changed beds, for the first thing he noticed was a damp stain on his pyjama bottoms.


End file.
